


Карамель

by Yozhik



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Карамель

Утро пахнет дымом, мёдом и карамелью. Или это просто снится – поди угадай, когда вставать и обнюхивать все уголки абсолютно не хочется. Не сейчас. Не на такой приятной грани между сном и явью.  
Нацуо щурится во сне, тискает подушку, бормочет что-то. Йоджи задумчиво тычет его пальцем в плечо, сначала легонько, потом всё сильнее и сильнее, проверяя, когда же тот хоть что-то почувствует, ведь должен. Это затягивает. Он сосредоточенно прикусывает кончик языка, полностью поглощённый ощущением теплой кожи и контролем над всё усиливающимися нажимами. Можно было бы поцарапать для верности, но неинтересно.  
И рукой в лицо прилетает ему совершенно неожиданно. И сильно; достаточно сильно, чтобы через минуту возни чуть не свалиться с кровати, обоим. Они чудом замирают, кое-как балансируя; и лишь тогда Нацуо окончательно просыпается, принюхивается невольно. Утро пахнет дымом, мёдом и карамелью.  
– Вот чёрт! Кухня, ну, помнишь, вчера, сахар, духовка…  
– Ой, блин!


End file.
